


Panic Speeddial

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Series: Adopted Prompts [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Trusts Him Implicitly, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Ahsoka, College Student Rex, Coparents Obi-Wan & Anakin, F/M, Gen, Human Rex, Implied College Drinking, No underage, Obi-Wan Has Been Around a Looong Time, Really just an Excuse for Dad Obi-Wan & Daughter Ahsoka Trust Fest During Family Crisis, Rich Vampire Dad Obi-Wan, Some Peril for Rex, Unexpected Turning, Vampire Ahsoka, Vampire Obi-Wan, real world AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: Turning her new crush had seemed like a good idea while Ahsoka was a bit drunk. Except... it wasn't working and Rex didn't look so good. It was honestly making her freak out, just a bit.Fortunately, she knows one of her Dads will not panic with her, and will instead help her figure out what to do.





	Panic Speeddial

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that [Moddy on tumblr](http://swpromptsandasks.tumblr.com/) released to find a new home in a Prompt Run.
> 
> Prompt: In the vampirecoven au can we have ashoka decide to turn a handsome college boy because he was so sweet and he might be my mate obiwan so can I? And obiwan allows her too because he met rex a couple of times and anakin approves of him.
> 
> Apology: It turned into an emergency turning. I can't even begin to explain why.
> 
> Warning: I marked it a happy ending because Rex does not die. Well, permanently, anyway. But who knows how he'd respond after waking up as a creature of the night, the brain sparkles ran away before we got there. So depending on your headcanon, the happy ending might just be a... calm ending. Instead of an aggressively positive ending. Also, Padmé is dead as of the events of this story.

 

“Dad?”

Ahsoka's voice sounded panicked over the phone, her normally calm tones shaking.

“I messed up, I really messed up, and I don't know what to do. Please, come get me. I'm at Seventy-Nine's.”

Obi-Wan was already sliding into his pristine car. “Take a breath, Little One, and tell me what happened.”

“You know that really cute guy I met on campus.”

“Rex,” Obi-Wan supplied.

He could hear the rustle of her nod through the cell. “Yeah. So I might have been drinking a bit. Alcohol, you know.” She sounded nervous, as if that alone might have Obi-Wan upset.

“You're of legal age to do so,” he calmed.

Anakin might flip out if he found out she'd been drinking, but Anakin's child-rearing rules basically consisted of: The perfect child I certainly _wasn't_ and that I've never known ever in my life, you _must be._ Obi-Wan didn't consider that particularly valuable.

Especially after having survived raising Anakin all those years ago. Even for a vampire, keeping track of the then-human child had taken _everything_ Obi-Wan had.

“I was a bit tipsy, and he smelled so _good,_ so I asked if I could bite him, just a little. He said he was kinky and game to try, he might have been... a little drunk too by that point...”

Obi-Wan turned into the parking lot of the bar so many of the MIT students frequented. “You accidentally took too much,” he supplied the rest of the story himself.

“ _Yes,_ and then I was so drunk on blood that I just thought, maybe he'd make a good mate, I'll just turn him, but I don't think it _worked_!”

“I'm here, Ahsoka. Just tell me which stall you're in.”

“How'd you know I was in the bathroom?”

“Where else were you going to hide a blood-soaked college student?”

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka still felt a bit wobbly, her pale blue dress stained with blood, her dreadlocks in disarray, and feeling so _damn_ confused and afraid.

Obi-Wan stepped into the rather unpleasant bathroom, looking as perfect and put-together as usual, not a single auburn hair out of place.

She hesitated, knowing he didn't like his fancy clothes getting stained, but he drew her into a hug. His cold, heart-felt embrace and the scent of tea that hung around him calmed Ahsoka, just a bit.

And then he was standing before Rex, who sat sprawled on a closed toilet lid, head leaned back against the wall, Ahsoka's blue and white scarf tied tight around his thigh and his pants down around his ankles.

“So... do you hate me?” Ahsoka asked, shifting from one foot to the other.

Obi-Wan threw her an incredulous look and inspected the wound high up Rex's thigh. “Whatever for? That you haven't quite figured out your cut-off point when combining both alcohol _and_ blood? That takes practice, Little One.”

“No. For... you know. Not biting his _neck._ ”

“He's a fine specimen. I'm not surprised you found him attractive, and he certainly found you the same.” He beckoned Ahsoka closer. “You didn't drain him quite enough for a turning.”

Though relieved Obi-Wan wasn't reacting... _parentlike_ about her sexuality, Ahsoka didn't feel comfortable enough to bite Rex's thigh again in his presence. She snapped her teeth into the unconscious junior's jugular.

She drew for a while, then nearly pulled back, but Obi-Wan's voice murmured, “Not yet.”

So though it scared her half to death... _again..._ she obeyed. She didn't _just_ trust him because he was her sire into death, but because he fully deserved the term of endearment she'd given him.

“Alright. Now.”

She pulled back. “I tried giving him my blood, but none of it went down his throat, and... I'm not even sure I should be the one to do it.”

“You will likely have a better chance wooing him if you are _not_ the one who slew him,” Obi-Wan agreed. “Better he hate me than you.” He drew a pretty little copper dagger from inside his sleeve, made a tiny, practiced incision into his wrist, and held his hand down and cupped, with all his fingers curled up but the forefinger.

It didn't take but a moment to slip his finger into Rex's mouth, the blood running down along it and right in, without the... gushing problem Ahsoka had faced. Obi-Wan massaged the unconscious throat the same way Ahsoka had seen him coax a cat to swallow a pill.

Impressed, Ahsoka watched as the throat muscles contracted once, then again.

Obi-Wan let go of their conquest and shook out a handkerchief— white and lacey— to staunch his own bleeding.

“Little One, I need you to go out there and clear the way for us to get him to the car. Everyone in this place needs to be Dulled, and once I have him out, they need to be Unfrozen again. Are you sober enough for it?”

Ahsoka took another unnecessary breath to steady herself. “I can do this.”

“I know you can. I don't send the incompetent to do jobs for me.”

Ahsoka felt warmed by his belief in her. He might not express it quite the same way as Anakin, but Obi-Wan had walked this Earth for over three centuries.

He didn't express himself like _anybody_ else.

 

* * *  


Obi-Wan only waited a few moments before he slung a limp arm over his shoulder and hauled up the other man by the waist.

The illusion would hold, of one man helping another out of the bar, since Dulled, no one would notice that Rex's feet were dragging instead of moving. Obi-Wan was able to keep the silhouette just close enough to right with his vampiric strength to pass.

Even as the door chimed closed behind them, Obi-Wan caught sight of Ahsoka, flitting from human to human, lifting her spell with the grace of a fairy. If one ignored the blood streaking her clothing and skin.

Ah, well. The purse would not feel much of a strain, and skin could be showered.

Obi-Wan didn't like the blood and oh— how _uncivilized—_ _drool_ now coating _him too..._

These shenanigans _really_ were the purview of the young. Like his irrepressible Anakin, and his _usually_ level-headed Ahsoka. Dearly as he loved Anakin, Ahsoka was his pride and joy, and honestly, his _hope._

If he ever had to leave them, Obi-Wan wasn't sure Anakin could handle the death of his sire, but Ahsoka would survive and guide her father into a place where he could survive too.

Not that Obi-Wan wanted to leave the daughter they had coparented until she reached adulthood.

_Already here, even if Anakin cannot see it._

She was already top of her class, and stunning the academic world with her advances in computer science.

Obi-Wan couldn't be more proud of her.

Now just to get her third-date-mate into a coffin. A nice, padded one, and to keep Anakin away from it to make sure he didn't close the fripping lid and give Rex an absolute breakdown from waking up to find himself _locked_ in a _coffin._

Anakin's ideas of “hazing” were quite frankly barbaric, as far as Obi-Wan was concerned.

Ahsoka slipped into the passengers' seat and glanced back at Rex, lying flat on the floor. She grimaced. “Sorry about your car. I'll pay for the cleaning.”

Obi-Wan put the sleek creature in gear and guided it back out into the streets. “Not necessary, Little One. I have every confidence this is a one time experience.”

“Will he survive?” Ahsoka asked, undoubtedly thinking of the poor butterfly Anakin had tried to turn and... failed...

 _Padmé._ A pang of sadness echoed in Obi-Wan's heart. A dear friend of his, but her illness-frail body just couldn't endure the change. Her heart had been that of a lioness, but Death could claim even the sturdiest of souls.

“Rex is likely to survive. He's at a resilient age and in clear health.”

Ahsoka turned back around to face the road ahead. “And you'll only stake him if he starts killing people, right? We'll give him time to... work off the anger.”

“Staking him will be a last resort,” Obi-Wan soothed.

Force knew he'd come close, perilously close, to staking Anakin in the dark years. Anakin himself probably had no idea how close.

But in the end, he had turned back, and both his co-parent and daughter had been spared the breaking of their hearts.

That time.

Obi-Wan glanced at the corpse in the rear-view mirror.

It wasn't easy to survive the loss of love. He knew from bitter experience _too_ many times over. Perhaps if Ahsoka fell in love with a vampire instead of a human, she might avoid such a pain.

If her feelings for Rex grew, and if the human didn't resent his life being torn from his fingers. Accidental though it might have been.

However it turned out, Obi-Wan would have Ahsoka's back.

He always would.

 

 


End file.
